Lightning on the Dancefloor
by Sailor Onyx Pluto
Summary: One-shot around Makoto and Nephrite. They meet by chance in a dance club and sparks fly, to say the least. Rated M just to be on the safe side. Most definitely AU.


**I wanted to do a one-shot about Makoto and Nephrite in a setting other than the canon Sailor Moon series. As always, please read and review. Lyrics are from I'll Fly With You by Gigi D'Agostino.  
><strong>

**Lightning on the Dancefloor**

**By Sailor Onyx Pluto**

_I still believe in your eyes I just don't care what you've done in your life_

_Baby I'll always be here by your side_

_Don't leave me waiting too long_

_Please come by_

_I-I-I I still believe in your eyes_

_There is no choice I belong to your life_

_Because I-I'll live to love you someday_

_You'll be my baby and we'll fly away_

_And I'll fly with you_

_I'll fly with you_

_I'll fly with you_

Her shapely figure moved to the bass line and synthesizer notes that pounded out of the speakers in the crowded dance club. Kino Makoto had decided to take a night out by herself after she'd successfully completed her culinary school midterms earlier that week at the Culinary Institute of America in New York. She had been accepted before graduating high school in Queens during her junior year after a college scout had randomly shown up in her class and sampled one of her assignments. The woman had ended up taking the three-layered cake home and said that her kids had devoured it when she talked to Makoto the next day. It was that day three years ago that the tall brunette was given a guaranteed full-ride to the institute after she graduated.

_Every day and every night_

_I always dreamed that you were by my side_

_Oh baby, every day and every night_

_Well I said everything's gonna be alright_

_And I'll fly with you_

_I'll fly with you_

_I'll fly with you_

Makoto raised her arms above her head and swung her hips as the song changed its rhythm and the lyrics flowed through the air all around her. She looked absolutely stunning in her black hip-hugging jean flares, dark green spaghetti strap tank top, and black leather zip-up boots that made her taller than usual, but she was used to that by now. She let the music move her as she felt sweat break out on her brow and more people crowded onto the dancefloor. As she brought herself down into a dip and slowly, sensuously moved back up, she felt a pair of eyes on her that seemed to originate from the bar. Makoto continued to dance seductively, but kept her eyes and ears open for anyone who appeared extremely interested in her. The heat in her body rose intensely as she zeroed in on a man sitting at the bar. Even though it was fairly dark in the club, she could tell that he had long auburn hair, but couldn't quite see the color of his eyes. A devious smile came to her face.

'Well, let's hope he's enjoying the show,' she thought to herself as the music switched to Confusion by New Order.

* * *

><p>Nephrite took a slow sip of his strong drink as his chaotic thoughts rumbled in his mind like a thunderstorm gone awry. His steady girlfriend of three years whom he'd been planning to marry had up and left him out of the blue last week for another man. After a little digging into the situation by his friend, Kunzite, he'd learned that Angela had been talking to this man, a Jack Logan from Amsterdam, on the Internet for the past six months and they'd been seriously talking about getting together for a while. Nephrite took another sip as he angrily recalled the note she'd left him in his now half-empty apartment: "I've met someone else. Goodbye." He had taken his rifle to an outdoor range that same day and let loose a few hundred rounds into some targets, but it didn't make him feel any better. He'd retreated to a bar afterwards and downed a few dozen sympathy drinks that other patrons had bought for him then stumbled home to sleep it off. This pattern had been going on for the last six days, except for tonight when he decided that he needed a change of atmosphere. The club was about six blocks from his place, so if he got smashed, he could walk, but Nephrite wasn't planning on getting that wasted. At least, not anymore now that he'd seen <em>her<em>. She was tall, beautiful, and looking right at him. They locked eyes for a moment and it was almost as if lightning had arced between them, the pull was so strong. He took a last sip of his drink and stood up.

'Well, it seems that I should introduce myself,' he thought and made his way through the crowd to the dancing goddess.

* * *

><p>Makoto continued to move with the beat when she felt two hands on her hips and another body against her back. She looked over her shoulder, but discovered that she had to look up into the icy blue eyes of the man who had been watching her. He had to be at least six-foot because he towered over her, despite her wearing elevated shoes. Their eyes locked once more and it was as though the world around them had faded away, leaving just the two of them. Makoto wasn't sure just how much time had passed when he finally spoke,<p>

"Good evening to you, lovely lady," his voice was incredibly mesmerizing that she almost didn't hear him. "You may call me Nephrite and what may I call you?" he asked.

"Makoto," she answered while trying to keep her voice steady. She was surprised at her sudden attraction, but it felt like something deeper than that. More like a bonding of souls.

"Makoto," he let her name roll off his tongue. "Well Makoto, may I have this dance?"

"You may, Nephrite," and she let herself go in his arms that circled her waist as the music changed to Sandstorm by Darude. She was an experienced dancer, having frequented the nightclub since her teens, but she wasn't expecting him to keep up with her at every turn and step. It was as if they knew what the other was going to do while keeping with the music. About halfway through the song, Nephrite spun Makoto so that they faced each other while still following the techno/trance notes at every cue.

As the song was winding down, the long-haired man dipped the tall goddess then brought her back up against his chest where they stood still for a moment, not realizing yet that a five-foot circle had cleared around them. It wasn't until the crowd applauded that the pair came back to reality and actually took a bow at the ovation, causing a few good-natured laughs. After the praise died down, Nephrite escorted Makoto to the bar with his hand on the small of her back and stood while she sat on one of the cushioned stools. He signaled the bartender with a $20 and ordered two bottles of Guinness Draught while handing over the cash and telling the man to keep the change. The redhead smiled gratefully and said their next round was on him as he quickly moved to take care of the other customers. Nephrite took a sip of the brew, savoring the flavor and asked,

"So, Makoto, may I ask what brought you here on this lovely night?" Makoto took a delicate sip of her drink, noting the poetic quality of his words, and replied,

"I happen to be celebrating," she took another sip. He raised an eyebrow, but waited patiently for her to continue. "I just aced my midterms at culinary school and am on my way to becoming a chef."

"Congratulations," he raised his drink in a toast to her, causing the brunette to blush at the attention." Maybe you would feel so inclined as to cook something for me one day." He smiled and she almost melted right there for he had an absolutely dazzling smile.

"It would be my pleasure to cook for you. Perhaps we could have dinner one night and then… maybe dessert." The way she paused before saying the last word and then smiled mischievously spoke her true intentions and his as well.

'Astounding,' Nephrite thought, looking into the woman's emerald green eyes. 'She wants me just as much as I want her and I didn't have to drop any loud hints! Absolutely astounding.' He finished off his beer, but shook his head when the bartender came to give him another.

"No problem, sir," he said. "Next time the lady and yourself come in, first round's on the house."

"That's very kind of you, but-"

"It's no trouble. I own the club," and with a wave, the club owner/bartender went back to his other patrons.

"Well, I believe this place has just become my favorite club." Makoto said with laughter in her eyes as she finished her beer and set the bottle on the bar.

"As it has mine," Nephrite held out his hand and she took it while standing up. "May I escort you home, princess?" he asked politely and she giggled.

"You may, prince," and they went to the front counter near the door to retrieve their coats. He slipped on his black leather trenchcoat then helped her into her white peacoat, and arm-in-arm, they walked out into the chilly night.

* * *

><p>Her apartment was only three blocks from the club and even though it was a decent neighborhood, it was dark and there was always the occasional weirdo wandering around the back alleys.<p>

"So, Nephrite, since I have already told you my reason for coming out tonight, may I inquire as to yours?" she asked as they stopped in front of a steel-and-glass building where she took out a set of keys. He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his auburn locks. He didn't want to reveal his reasons, but felt like he could tell her anything and she wouldn't judge him for it. They stepped into the building and rode the elevator up to the seventh floor before he even answered,

"I needed a change of atmosphere tonight," he started as they walked down the hallway to apartment number 708 where she keyed their way inside. "I've spent the last six nights in a bar, receiving sympathy drinks from the regulars and the servers on account of my girlfriend of three years dumping me." Makoto looked genuinely sad as though she knew his pain all too well. "Thanks to a friend of mine, I found out she'd been talking to some guy over the Net and that she went to Amsterdam to be with him," his eyes became stormy and his hand clenched into a fist. "The bitch didn't even have the decency to tell me to my face. She just left a note." After stewing over this for a moment, Nephrite found that he actually felt better and realized that Makoto had been wholeheartedly listening. She took her coat off and draped it over the forest green sofa.

"I cannot fathom how any woman could ever hurt a man like you," she moved closer to him as he quickly removed his coat and laid it next to hers. "I know I've just met you, but I can tell that you're an honest man with a pure heart and any woman should be grateful to have you in her life." She placed a gentle hand on his cheek and he leaned into her touch, lost in her loving words.

"It's true," he began. "We have only just met, but I feel like I can tell you anything and that you'll always be honest, even if it hurts. You're incredibly beautiful, inside and out, and I'm surprised that you do not already have someone in your life." Her eyes suddenly sparkled as she leaned closer to him.

"Maybe I do." Before Nephrite could process that, Makoto kissed him gently on the lips and he returned the kiss while wrapping his arms around her. She put her hands in his hair and kissed him hared, which prompted him to move his hands down her bare arms and deepen the kiss. After several minutes, they had to come up for air and locked eyes to see what the other was thinking. It was all too clear: Both knew that they had been searching for one another and now they would never have to worry about living life alone anymore. She gave him another kiss then led him to her bedroom, where she slowly stripped off her clubbing clothes. He decided to play along, despite the electrical desire running through his body to have her, and lifted his navy blue sweater over his head then slowly removed his belt and shoes.

About two minutes later, both were in their undergarments and on Makoto's bed, kissing fiercely and exploring each other's bodies. He ran a hand up to her hair and loosened it from its ponytail so he could run his fingers through it while caressing her toned stomach with his other hand. In return, she moved her hands over his muscular shoulders and biceps then down to his waist where she playfully tugged at his boxers. He broke their kiss and gave her a knowing grin.

"Hmm… does someone want to play?" he teased, moving a hand to her strapless bra.

"Oh, I can play all night, honey," she teased him back while smiling seductively.

"Well then, shall we dance again, my princess?"

"We shall, my prince." Before they could strip each other nude, Makoto took a condom out of the nightstand and Nephrite didn't complain when he put it on. When they were ready, he slid into her slowly, noting how tight she was, and even though he could feel his desire climbing to a storm surge of electricity, he didn't want to hurt her. Sensing what he was doing, she sat up and gently eased herself onto him, even though she wanted to unleash her passion like a thunderstorm brewing into a tornado.

After five minutes of slow and almost agonizing self-control, Nephrite was fully inside Makoto and he couldn't keep himself in check anymore nor did she want him to. Moving and grinding against each other, they set a rock-hard rhythm that took them to the edge and back, neither one quite achieving the release they craved. As the intensity in the bedroom rose higher, a sudden rain began to fall outside that quickly became a downpour then rumbles of thunder seemed to be drawing closer. The lovers didn't seem to notice, however, so absorbed were they in climaxing together, and they were so close, it was almost maddening. As they climbed the heights of ecstasy towards the summit of orgasm once more, a blinding flash of lightning streaked across the black sky, followed immediately by a deafening clap of thunder, Makoto felt a pleasure spike so intense that she dug her nails into Nephrite's back just to steady herself. As he felt her walls clench around him, he climaxed so hard that he sunk his teeth into her shoulder, which she didn't even feel, as she was reeling from her orgasm. When they came back to earth, the storm outside had slowed to a gentle rain as they held each other in the comfortable silence, breathing hard and sweating.

When they caught their breath, they held each other's gaze once more and didn't say anything for a few moments as the rain continued to fall outside, until Makoto finally said,

"Granted, that was not my first time, but it may as well have been because I have never felt anything like it before." Nephrite pushed back some hair from her face that had matted to her forehead.

"I would have to agree with you, for that was incredible and something that I would like to experience for the rest of my life," he suddenly blushed and looked away, surprised by his forwardness. "That is, if you'll have me." She gently turned his face back to look at hers.

"You already have me, and I would be honored to have you," and she gave him a short, but electric kiss that rivaled that of lightning striking the ground.

"Then I am all yours, body and soul, princess of my heart."

"You will be the only one who unlocks my heart, my mysterious prince." They shared one long kiss then as much as she tried to fight it, Nephrite could tell that she was exhausted from the night's activities.

"Sleep now, my love," he gently laid her down then lay beside her. "And for our first breakfast together, I will cook for you." Makoto gave a tired yet teasing smile.

"I can't wait to see that," then drifted off to sleep with her soul mate sleeping beside her and a gentle rain falling outside.


End file.
